Memories Of Love (Recuerdos De Un Amor)
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Sasuke vive con su hermano, después de tanto tiempo se encuentra con su mejor amigo casi hermano y recuerdan a dos Ladies que conocieron en su infancia, ahora están en preparatoria, encontraran rostros que despertaran sentimientos e ilusiones del pasado...
1. Hola

**Aclaro que este fic es SasuSaku, la historia es mia (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Naruto" que le pertenece a Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Elsy interna: Oh nos mataran por escribir esto.**

**Yo: Oh, vamos vamos es nuestro primer fic SasuSaku, deberán de perdonarnos la vida. ¿Verdad Itachi-san?.**

**Itachi: Bueno agradezco el que me incluyan en la historia pero de que ira esto.**

**Eruza: Ni idea Itachi-san.**

**Eruzy: EH, Sakura-san, como es la preparatoria.**

**Sakura: EH, pero si tu y tu hermana ... ¿que hacen aquí?.**

**Sasuke: Ellas solo aparecen en las notas de la autora.**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun?.**

**Yo: Sasuke, yo decido quien aparece, Itachi-sama no te preocupes mi intención es que sea divertida .**

**Elsy interna: Para quienes no lo sepan, Eruza y Eruzy son personajes ficticios femeninos y son gemelas y también son personajes de una historia original de ElsyAnimetronik.**

**Eruza: Yeah!, la vez pasada solo me presente yo.**

**Yo: Bueno ya aclarado quien es Eruza y Eruzy, les dejo que disfruten este fic.**

**Eruzy: Esperamos que se diviertan ^.^**

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**


	2. Brothers

**Aclaro que este fic es SasuSaku, la historia es mia (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Naruto" que le pertenece a Masashi Kisimoto.**

Capítulo 1 Brothers.

el mundo puede ser, egocentrista, y orgulloso pero nadie más orgulloso que Sasuke Uchiha, oh si ese joven de 17 años cuyo físico pareciera perfecto, bien fornido alto con una mirada que hacia soñar a cualquier chica, pero eso no era lo destácate de él, no solo el traía a las chicas de cabeza también estaba su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha un joven guapo de 21 años.

Itachi y Sasuke eran los chicos más candentes (a descripción de las chicas de la prepa y la universidad).

Los hermanos tenían gran parecido y si había algo que les diferenciara era que Itachi sonreía y Sasuke no, nadie lo sabía pero antes Sasuke había sido un chiquillo alegre.

Sasuke, deberías de sonreír aunque sea un poco. - dijo el sensual Uchiha mayor.

Pfff!, no empieces sabes que no puedo hacerlo, no desde que ella desapareció. - dijo el menor.

Mmm ... No sabes su nombre?. - cuestiono el mayor.

Si lo supiera no crees que ya le haiga buscado... . - dijo molesto.

A quien se refería el Uchiha menor.

No es bueno que te estreses, pronto comenzara tu 5 semestre de bachillerato. - dijo Itachi con una calma.

Si, lo se... Saldré a dar la vuelta. - aviso el menor.

Sasuke, no llegues tarde. - sentenció Itachi.

Sí. - dijo Sasuke y salió.

Se dirigió al parque en el que solía jugar con ella, mientras iba avanzando logro ver a Naruto sentado alimentando a los patitos.

Hey!, Naruto ¿eres tú?. - cuestiono un poco dudoso.

Claro que soy Naruto ... ¿Y tú eres?. - dijo el ojiazul.

¿Qué?, ¿tanto he cambiado que ni me recuerdas?. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Oh, ... Sasuke!? ... ¿De verdad eres Sasuke?. - dijo el rubio.

Haha ... ¿quién más?. - contestó.

Ambos estaban felices de reencontrase después de 5 años de separación, pues conociéndose desde pequeños eran como hermanos, en esa tarde se pusieron a platicar las aventuras de antaño así como las historias vividas durante esos 5 años sin verse.

Entre tantas historias los dos recordaron a un par de niñas con las que jugaban de niños, lo triste es que nunca supieron los nombres de esas niñas.

To be continued ...

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**


	3. Chilhood Days

**Aclaro que este fic es SasuSaku, la historia es mia (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Naruto" que le pertenece a Masashi Kisimoto.**

Capítulo 2 Chilhood Days

...::::: Este capítulo es Flashback :::::...

En un parque cerca de la Elementary School de Konoha, un parque familiar con una hermosa sección para niños entre columpios y resbaladillas, habían dos niñas sometidas y maltratadas por un grupo de niños que solían insultarlas e incluso golpearlas... Pero entre tanta maldad que vivían las chicas, alguien les salvo.

Hahahaha, miren que tontas ñañañaaa torpes hahaha. - gritaban unos críos malcriados.

Buaaaaaa... Aaaa.- lloraban las nenas.

Hahahaha... Que patéticas. - seguían gritándoles.

Zock! - se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

Sera mejor para ustedes dejarlas en paz. - dijo un niño de cabello y ojos negros, mientras aventava una piedra de su mano izquierda a La derecha.

Oh?, ¿qué quieren ustedes aquí?. - grito una cría de cabello rojo mientas jaloneaba a las otras dos niñas.

Ka... Karin, deja les en paz no te han hecho nada. - dijo el rubio.

EH, claro que no primo y estas dos son insoportables. - protesto.

¿Que... Son primos?, genial. - dijo sarcástico el moreno.

¿Karin quiénes son estos?. - dijo uno de los críos atormentadores.

Estos tienen nombres. - contestaron en unisonó.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. - dijo el ojiazul.

¿U...Uzumaki?. - tartamudeaban. - ¿Na... Naruto?.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. - dijo el moreno.

¿Uchiha?, estamos perdidos... Larguémonos de aquí. - gritaron y corrieron.

Un Uchiha ... Pero es tan ... Ahhhhh. - decía Karin hasta que fue jalada por los demás.

Los niños se aseguraron de que los bravucones, se marcharan y para ello le dieron la vuelta al parque, al estar seguros de que ya no estaban fueron a ver a las niñas estas estaban lastimadas y sucias y aun no dejaban de llorar, lo curioso de ellas es que estaban abrazadas una a la otra.

Oigan están ¿bien?. - dijo el rubio y el moreno acercándose a ellas.

Si, gran... Gracias. - dijo una de ellas.

No agradezcas. - dijo el moreno levantando el flequillo de la niña. - un rostro deja de ser bonito si está lleno de lágrimas. - limpio las lágrimas de la niña con su mano izquierda y con la derecha acaricio su mejilla mientras sonreía.

Sus palabras hicieron sonrojar a la chiquilla.

Mira nada más. - dijo el rubio limpiando la cara de la otra pequeña. - Karin, se pasó de la raya. Pobre Damita.

Naruto se percató de que la niña tenía cerrados los ojos.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿te han lastimado los ojos?. - pregunto preocupado.

¿Qué?. - abrió los ojos. - No, no es eso. Es que... Mis ... Ojos... - fue interrumpida por el rubio.

Tus ojos son hermosos. - dijo cautivado por los exóticos ojos de la niña.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, tantos las niñas como los niños deberían irse a casa.

Oigan mañana vengan aquí a las 4, ¿si?. - dijo Sasuke. - Oh, si si por favor vengan. - fue apoyado por el rubio.

Esto... Esta b..bien. - dijeron las dos.

...::::: Al siguiente Día :::::...

Y... Ya es...estamos aquí. - dijo una de ellas.

S... Si. - contestó la otra.

Qué bien que vinieron. - escucharon una voz a atrás de ellas.

Si es bueno. - dijo el otro.

Ambas pensaron que se trataba de una broma por lo que voltearon rápidamente, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver que los chicos llevaban una cajita (cada quien), mismas que les entregaron a las chicas. En su interior habían cintas para el cabello una de color rojo con una Estrella bordada y la otra era de color lila con una flor bordada.

Desde ese día los 4 se reunían para jugar, contar chistes y cantar, lo curioso es que ellas si supieron el nombre de ellos, pero ellos nunca preguntaron los nombres de ellas y optaban por llamarlas Damita a la chica de la cinta lila y Muñequita a la de cinta roja. Un día ellas no fueron al parque, así pasaron días semanas y meses nunca volvieron a saber de ellas, parecía que se las había tragado la tierra.

Incluso Naruto cuestión a Karin pero ni ella sabía sus nombres.

Fin de la historia U.U ...

Nah, estoy jugando.

To be Continued...

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**


	4. Nicknames

**Aclaro que este fic es SasuSaku, la historia es mia (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Naruto" que le pertenece a Masashi Kisimoto.**

Capítulo 3 Nicknames.

Era curioso que en una tarde haigan recordado tantas cosas y lo mas increíble de eso es que ambos seguían cuestionandose el que habría o que era de la Damita y la Muñequita. Sasuke invito a Naruto a quedarse en casa y le avisaron a los padres de Naruto, siguieron platicando de aquellas niñas. Lo cual les recordó que no sabían por que les llamaban así.

Ha ha ha ... Que días aquellos. - dijo Naruto.

Cierto. - le contestó al rubio.

Oye Sasuke siempre me quede con una duda. - dijo mirando al techo.

Mm ... ¿Que es?. - cuestiono.

¿Por que le llamabas Muñequita?. - pregunto el rubio.

Ah ... Mm mm ... Verás ella se parece mucho a una muñequita que tiene mi madre ... Y además ese día ... Se veía tan frágil ... Como una muñequita de porcelana. - dijo con un lindo sonrojo.

Y... Tú Naruto ¿por que le llamabas Damita?. - cuestionó el Uchiha.

Ahhh... Pues... Porque... Porque... Hehe... Has visto los libros de historia para ser exacto las ilustraciones de las doncellas. - dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo.

Si... ¿que tiene que ver?. - contestó el moreno levantando una ceja.

Como que que tiene que ver... Ella estaba sentada como una doncella y se comportaba como tal. - dijo el rubio.

Itachi llego a la casa y vio a los jóvenes sometidos en sus pensamientos, pero apresar de eso Sasuke noto que Itachi traía una caja y la curiosidad pudo mas que su seriedad.

¿Que es eso Itachi?. - cuestiono.

Ah... Esto es un paquete que enviaron nuestros padres. - le contestó con una sonrisa tan hermosa.

Ah... Ha ha ha... Curioso estaba apuntó de preguntar por la Tía Mikoto y el tío Fugaku. - dijo el rubio.

^_^ Están de viaje en Europa para ser exactos en Inglaterra. - dijo el Uchiha mayor.

Oh, ya veo siguen viajando he deben de sentirse un poco solos... Bueno mi madre esta en U.S.A por lo de la obra teatral y mi padre esta de viaje estoy solo en casa así que... Me siento un poco solo. - dijo el rubio.

Bueno si un poco pero pues... Estamos Sasuke y yo así que no debes sentirte sólo Naruto. - dijo el Uchiha mayor.

Cierto... Ustedes son como los hermanos que nunca tuve y que siempre deseé. - dijo el rubio.

Hermanos... - fue interrumpido por Itachi.

Bien Sasuke dame ese lápiz. - ordeno amablemente.

Toma. - le dijo dándole el lápiz.

(Lápiz? Lápiz?, que show con mi imaginación).

Itachi tomo el lápiz y con la punta del mismo rompió las cintas y abrió la caja en esa caja habían 4 cajas cada una tenia un sobre y el nombre de quien pertenecía cada cajita.

Una de las cajas tenia el nombre de Naruto, otra el de Sasuke y otra el de Itachi.

Naruto, \^.^/ esta es para ti. - le entrego la caja con su nombre.

Oh!, gra...gracias _. - dijo

Sasuke, ~.~ esta es tuya. - le entrego la caja con su nombre.

Y bueno esta es mía XD. - dijo tomando la caja.

Y ¿la cuarta? ?.? . - cuestionaron el rubio y el moreno.

Ah ^.^ ... Pues... no se .. - Contesto Itachi con una sonrisa.

Ambos Uchihas observaron al rubio y le pidieron que abriera la caja que Mikoto le había mandado.

Hehe... Aunque no entiendo como supo la tía Mikoto que nos encontraríamos. - dijo dudoso.

Ah, sobre eso todo apunta a que... Mi madre y la tuya han estado en contacto todo este tiempo y bueno es lo único que se me ocurre ^/\^ . - dijo el mayor.

Haaa... Sea por Dios 7.7. - dijo el menor.

Hehe ... Lo que dice Itachi tiene lógica ellas han sido grandes amigas desde que mamá llego a Tokio. - dijo el rubio contento.

Hehe, bueno hagamos esto los tres veremos que hay en las cajas, si es lo que dije anteriormente entonces habrá de ser como un juego ambas adoran los juegos de pistas... Bueno yo digo. - dijo sonriendo.

Dicho todo los tres abrieron las cajas y se encontraron con unas hermosas y simpáticas muñecas de porcelana, hechas por Mikoto.

Son... Muñecas. - dijo el rubio sorprendido.

Las hizo mamá. - dijo Sasuke.

Y presisamente con estos aspectos. - dijo Itachi.

Si las muñecas tenían el mismo aspecto que las chicas que habían cautivado los corazones de estos tres (serían tan amables de darme opciones para Itachi oh le inventó una compañera?).

La muñeca de Naruto le recordaba mucho a su "Damita", pues la muñeca poseía ojos color violeta pastel(no soy buena identificando colores), cabello largo negro con un flequillo recto que le cubria la frente y un listón color perla y olanes pequeños lilas en modo de valerina , unos labios delgados con una sonrisa tímida la mirada era igual o incluso mas tímida que la sonrisa, tenia un vestido lila con encajes color perla (estilo victoriano) y zapatillas abiertas con listones y en su mano llevaba un bolso a juego con su atuendo.

Sasuke no dudo en elogiar a su madre pues de todo Japón Mikoto Uchiha era la mejor fabricante de muñecas, no había registro de muñecas mal hechas o feas todas eran preciosas, muestra de eso eran todas y cada una de las que hacia incluso tomaba la apariencia de las personas y les hacia muñecas identicas solo necesitaba verles una vez para recordar cada uno de los detalles de la persona.

La muñeca de Sasuke era idéntica a su "Muñequita" valga la renundancia, poseía unos ojos verdes brillantes cabello rosa un poco ondulado con un flequillo que iba del lado derecho al izquierdo cubriendo la mitad de su ojo izquierdo y una pinza en forma de flor de cerezo del lado derecho, labios perfectamente delineados, un vestido estilo victoriano sin mangas color verde agua con encajes pequeños color negro. Debajo del vestido lleva una blusa de olanes blanca con un moño rosa en el cuello unas zapatillas iguales a las de la muñeca de Naruto, en su mano lleva una sombrilla beige.

En cuanto a la de Itachi él solo se limito a sonrojarse más no mostró el presente de su madre, por lo cual los menores hicieron puchero pero también se mostraban dudosos por la cuarta caja Itachi la saco y solo encontró las iniciales "P", "M", "D", lo cual le dejo más que claro a Itachi que eran las iniciales de los apodos de ellas.

¿ "P", "M", "D"?. - dijeron en unisono los menores.

Princesa, Muñequita y Damita... Creó que esto es para ellas. - dijo el mayor.

Itachi se levanto y termino de hacer la cena también preparo la habitación en la que Naruto pasaría la noche, los tres se sentaron a cenar y como era bien sabido que Naruto amaba el ramen Itachi lo preparo, cabe mencionar que Itachi estaba estudiando gastronomía y era muy bueno en ello.

Terminaron de cenar, Sasuke levanto los platos y los llevó al fregadero Naruto tomó la desicion de ayudarle a lavar los trastes en cuanto a Itachi... Solo les dijo "Good night boys". Y se fue a su habitación llevándose consigo el presente de su madre, Naruto se percato que Itachi había cambiado la expresión de alegre a avergonzado y luego a triste y no dudo en hacérselo saber a su amigo.

Oye... Sasuke... Que... ¿Que le pasa a Itachi?, lo note un poco triste. - dijo el rubio preocupado.

Eso... Bueno... u.u Itachi tubo una novia hace tiempo debo admitir que ella era hermosa, él estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y por lo que se ve lo sigue estando. - dijo el menor.

Y... ¿Que paso?.- dijo intrigado el rubio.

Pues algo parecido a lo de nosotros... Solo que...- dijo serio.

Solo que... ¿que?. - cuestiono.

Solo que... Ella se fue de Japón... Fue a Francia por el trabajo de su padre se mudó y no le dijo nada a Itachi... Pero estaban enterados Sasori y Deidara... - fue interrumpido por el rubio.

¿Que esos no son los "Cranks Art"?. - dijo el rubio.

Si... Esos mismos... Fueron ellos quienes le dijeron a Itachi, se entero el mismo día que ella se marcho ... Llego a el aeropuerto pero fue demasiado tarde... Su vuelo acababa de salir. - dijo el menor triste mirando la escalera.

Ou!, u.u pobre Itachi. - asintió el rubio.

...::::: De Francia rumbo a Inglaterra :::::...

I... Ita... Itachi. - dijo una chica mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

To be Continued...

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**

**Gracias por sus sensuales comentarios**


	5. England

**Aclaro que este fic es SasuSaku, la historia es mia (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Naruto" que le pertenece a Masashi Kisimoto.**

Capítulo 4 England.

En Inglaterra, la madre de Itachi y Sasuke, Mikoto estaba siendo acompañada por su esposo Fugaku, en una de sus fantásticas excibiciones de muñecas hechas por ella.

...::::: Flashback :::::...

En una televisora fue anunciado la exhibición de Mikoto Uchiha la creadora de muñecas japonesa cuyo talento era simplemente sensacional, Mikoto anuncio que la cede de la exhibición seria en Inglaterra y dio el siguiente mensaje.

**"Hola... ^.^ Mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha y es un placer poder hacerles saber sobre la Gran exposición de Muñecas creadas por mi, la cual se llevara en Inglaterra país que me ha inspirado en la creación de las mismas /.**

**XD aprovechando este anuncio les hago la mas cordial invitación a todos tanto chicas como chicos, asistan a las 2:00 p.m en el "Big Bien", pues ahí seleccionaré personalmente a 40 chicos y 40 chicas para hacer muñecas a su imagen y semejanza.**

**(^.^)/".**

...:::: Fin del Flashback :::::...

Pero eso no justificaba la creación de las muñecas que envió Mikoto a sus hijos y a su sobrino. Pues esas muñecas tenían un aspecto infantil y no era propio de Mikoto representar a jóvenes o adultos como niños en sus muñecos, por lo que resaltaba que esas muñecas las había hecho hace tiempo pero aun estaba la duda del porque hasta ahora se las había enviado. Había algo raro algo muy raro.

En Inglaterra ese anuncio había despertado el interés de muchas jovencitas que estaban deseosas de ser seleccionadas por la misma Mikoto, pero algunas les importaba poco ser elegidas con que la vieran y ella les dedicara una sonrisa ellas serian felices.

La noticia se sabia en todo el mundo y todas las chicas o al menos las amantes de las muñecas de porcelana querían asistir, pero no todas podían (típica ley humana), Inglaterra estaba siendo inundada por anuncios, bolantines, cartelones, los comerciales no dejaban de repetir lo mismo.

Mikoto estaba encantada por ver tanto entusiasmo de los jóvenes lo que le hizo recordar los presentes enviados y opto por marcar a casa.

...::::: Japón Casa de los Uchiha :::::...

Itachi desde que se encerró en su habitación no había salido para nada Sasuke preocupado tomo un vaso y lo coloco en la puerta de su hermano para escuchar lo que pasaba. Lo que escuchó le hizo sentir un dolor inmenso en el pecho, su hermano no era un bloque de hielo pero tampoco era alguien que se mostrase triste, para Sasuke era raro ver a Itachi llorar peor aun escucharlo llorar como si de un bebé se tratase, el llanto de Itachi era el mismo e incluso con más dolor que el de hace años.

Pero Sasuke era tonto si creía que Itachi no se percataría de su espionaje, Naruto por otro lado solo observaba a su amigo pues le bastaba las expresiones de este para saber lo que ocurria, Itachi (como dije antetiormente) se percato de que su hermano estaba escuchando por lo que se calmo un poco tomo uno de sus libros y lo lanzó a la puerta lo cual le hizo a Sasuke gritar como nenita, Itachi abrió la puerta y lo que vio le causo mucha risa, pues su hermanito estaba tirado en el suelo sobandose el oído y gritando: " Que carajos te pasa". Mientras escuchaban las carcajadas de Naruto pero Itachi no lo veía por ningún lado, por casualidad volteo hacia abajo y se encontró a Naruto rodando por toda la sala burlándose y diciéndole a Sasuke: "Pero que idiota XD".

Aquello le causo tanta risa que sus lágrimas ya no eran de dolor, era una verdadera locura cualquiera hace tonterías para animar a sus seres queridos pero aquello fue tan espontáneo que era imposible que lo hubiesen planeado esos dos, Sasuke dejo de quejarse y al ver que los otros dos estaban muertos de la risa no le quedo de otra que unírseles, entre tanto hihihi y hahaha escucharon sonar el teléfono.

Yo ... Pfff... Yo contestó. - dijo Sasuke.

Hola?. - dijo el joven.

Sasuke?. - dijo una voz hermosa y melodiosa.

Mamá... Yey! ¿Como has estado?. - dijo el joven encantado.

Sasuke seria un poco grosero y altanero con todas las mujeres pero solo habían 4 a las que le hablaba de manera bonita y amable y esas mujeres eran su madre Mikoto, su tía Kushina, el amor de su vida Muñequita y el amor de su amigo Damita.

He he ... Hay mi niño soy yo quien debería preguntar eso ... Pero bien gracias mi amor y tu hermano... - fue interrumpida.

Huhuhuhu... He he... Hihihihi. - Mikoto escuchaba las risas de Naruto e Itachi.

¿Que traen?. - preguntó.

Nada, nada me paso algo hasta cierto grado gracioso pero Naruto e Itachi se privan de la risa. - le dijo.

Oh pero no te lastimaste ¿verdad?. - cuestiono.

No te preocupes estoy bien mamá y ¿papá?. - dijo curioso.

Oh tu padre esta haciendo todo para que la seguridad para el evento sea perfecta. Por cierto ¿recibieron mis presentes?. - dijo feliz e intrigante.

Ah... Si ahora que lo dices quería saber... ¿Por que tienen esas apariencias?, ¿Como sabias que nos encontraríamos con Naruto?, ¿De que va la cuarta caja?. - dijo, cuestionó y respingo.

Hehe... Bueno.. Para la pregunta número uno... Contemplen las bellezas de antaño... Para la pregunta número dos... He estado hablando con Kushina todo este tiempo así que supuse que se encontrarían... Para la pregunta número tres... No la habrán y sigan con el juego. - dijo burlona.

¿Juego?, no entiendo nada, pero bueno ¿volverán pronto?. - dijo confundido.

Volveremos pronto no te preocupes aquellos dos siguen riendo ¿verdad?. - dijo amablemente.

Si... Están locos. - contestó burlón.

Hehe bueno me los saludas, tengo que irme cuidense. - se despidió.

Vale adiós mamá. - le dijo.

Adiós mi niño. - se despidió y colgó.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y volteó para encontrarse con ese par de locos rodando, si ahora Itachi también estaba rodando en el suelo junto con Naruto.

Hey!, locos mamá les mando saludos. - dijo el menor.

Pero los locos no le prestaron atención pues seguían sumergidos en las risas.

...::::: Inglaterra :::::...

Mikoto estaba feliz de saber que sus hijos y su sobrino estaban bien, pero a que se refería con el juego, eso es algo que sin duda alguna tenia que ver con las muñecas y la caja misteriosa, pero eso no era lo que importaba no del todo pues tenia que preparase para la exposición.

To be Continued...

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**

**Gracias por sus sensuales comentarios.**

**Hij s mi s necesito que me den opciones para Itachi, ya saben una chica.**


	6. Dream

**Aclaro que este fic es SasuSaku, la historia es mia (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Naruto" que le pertenece a Masashi Kisimoto.**

Capítulo 5 Dream.

En un internado de Inglaterra, las chicas estaban anciosas por la exhibición de Mikoto y entre ellas habían unas hermanas muy lindas una de ellas cautivaba por su inocencia y cuerpo pero más su inocencia y la otra bueno la otra solo era amable con su hermana y ruda con los demás, pero eso no evitaba que fuese cautivadora por su físico y claro no siempre era ruda, también era dulce con los demás pero si le hacían algo a su hermana no dudaba el golpearlos. Ellas también estaban preparadas para la exhibición y quizás ser seleccionadas por Mikoto.

...::::: Flashback :::::...

Onee-san... Onee-san. - gritaba mientras corría por el pasillo.

...¿que pasa?. - cuestióno sorprendida por ver a su hermana correr.

¿Ya viste las noticias?. - cuestiono.

Emm... Noooo. - dijo sonriendo.

Pues tienes que verlo... - corrio a prender la tv y hecho a su hermana para que viese la noticia.

En la tv:

**"Hola... ^.^ mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha y es un placer poder hacerles saber sobre la Gran exposición de Muñecas creadas por mi, la cual se llevara en Inglaterra país que me ha inspirado en la creación de las mismas /.**

**XD aprovechando este anuncio les hago la mas cordial invitación a todos tanto chicas como chicos, asistan a las 2:00 p.m en el "Big Bien", pues ahí seleccionaré personalmente a 40 chicos y 40 chicas para hacer muñecas a su imagen y semejanza.**

**(^.^)/".**

U...chi...ha. - dijo sorprendida.

Ah... Onee-san...¿Que pasa?. - pregunto delicadamente.

EH... Bueno ... El apellido de esa mujer me parece haberlo escuchado antes. - dijo la chica.

Si ... A mi también me parece haberlo oído antes.

Mmmmmm... Bueno eso era lo que querías que viera?. - cuestiono.

Emmmm... Nooooo... Vamos a ir al Big Ben para ser seleccionadas. - dijo contenta.

Pfff... los registros ya deben estar llenos... Además nada nos asegura ser seleccionadas. - dijo sería.

Pero si en cuanto vi la noticia le dije a mamá, que nos registrara. - dijo feliz.

¿que hiciste que?. - grito.

He he he... Que iremos al Big Ben. - dijo encantada de la vida.

En fin ya no podía hacer nada pues ya estaba registrada y no había como safanarse, pues ella no podía negarse a lo que pudiese su hermana.

...::::: Fin del Flashback :::::...

El día se iba acercando, y con el los nervios.

Ya es hora de dormir. - dijo a su hermana.

Ah... Si. - respondió.

Ambas se fueron a dormir pues el día de selección seria mañana y debían ir frescas para poder mostrar su belleza.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas y ambas mantuvieron en mente el apellido de la mujer, en cuestión de una hora aproximadamente ellas tuvieron un sueño que más bien parecía recuerdo, pues les vino la imagen de ellas dos jugando con un par de chiquillos, uno rubio y otro moreno, así como los sobrenombres que ellas tenían por parte de ellos.

No es que ellas se hubieran olvidado de ellos, sino que les dolió mucho haberse separado de ellos y mas a la chica tímida pues sin buscarlo o pensarlo se enamoró de el chico rubio. También vieron escazamente unos listones hasta que se perdieron en otro sueño.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y se quedaron viendo la una a la otra, de momento ambas contaron el sueño, inmediatamente fueron a su álbum de fotografías con la esperanza de encontrar alguna foto, algo que les hiciese saber que no era un sueño.

En su álbum no encontraron foto alguna pero encontraron los listones que en sueños ellos les habían otorgado.

Por otro lado y regresando a la chica que mencionaba a Itachi, esta llego a Inglaterra y como era de esperar se entero de la exhibición, lo que una de las hermanas dijo era cierto los registros estaban a tope, pero eso no iba a detenarla.

Mikoto ...Uchiha... No hay duda ella es la madre de Itachi. - decía con una mirada triste.

Tal vez... Solo ... Tal vez... Puede que Itachi viniese con ella o que... Este al pendiente... No lo se... Solo... Quiero volver a su lado. - termino de decir pero sus lágrimas ya estaban rodando por sus mejillas.

Se dirigió al Big Ben y vio que estaban preparando todo para la selección, sin embargo no veía por ningún lado a Mikoto.

Hey! No puedes estar aquí. - le dijo uno de los de seguridad.

Ah... Esto... Estoy buscando a Itachi Uchiha. - dijo la chica.

Itachi... De donde conoces tu a mi hijo. - escucho la voz de un hombre atrás de ella.

Inmediatamente volteo y Fugaku la reconoció.

... Señor... Fugaku... - dijo sorprendida.

Ya veo así que eres tu... Mikoto no llegara hasta la 1:30 p.m para iniciar el evento. - dijo el hombre.

Esto... Yo... - fue interrumpida.

Itachi no esta aquí... La única manera de ponerte en contacto con el es que Mikoto te seleccione y para eso deberás... Registrarte. - saco una hoja de registro. - claro que el que te registres no te garantiza nada, tendrás que convencer a mi mujer de seleccionarte. Dudo que te reconozca has cambiado bastante incluso yo dude de que fueses tú. - dijo y le entrego la hoja de registro a la chica.

Y... ¿como fue... Que me reconoció?. - preguntó sorprendida.

Muy fácil te escuche desde hace rato. - dijo el hombre.

Ah... - dijo la chica.

No te interesa ser seleccionada solo quieres estar con Itachi y yo conozco a mi hijo y solamente a tenido una novia y esa eres tú... Registrate y si te selecciona podrás hablar con Mikoto. - dijo mirando el anuncio.

Ella no dudo mas y se registro después de colocar sus datos le entregó la hoja a Fugaku.

Bien vuelve a las 2:00 p.m para iniciar el evento. - dijo sonriente. - Ah yo no le diré nada a Mikoto suerte. - dijo y se marchó.

No he cambiado tanto... ¿o sí?. - quedo con una gran duda.

Iba en camino a casa pero decidió entrar a un café, ahí se encontró con muchas chicas que esperaban con ansías. Ella estaba un tanto impactada pues habían chicas de casi todo el mundo.

Haaaaaaa... Y pensar que pocas serán seleccionadas. - dijo para si misma.

To be Continued...

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**

**Gracias por sus sensuales comentarios.**

**Hij s mi s necesito que me den opciones para Itachi, ya saben una chica.**


	7. Princess, Dolly & Lady

**Aclaro que este fic es SasuSaku, la historia es mia (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Naruto" que le pertenece a Masashi Kisimoto.**

Capitulo 6 Princess, Dolly & Lady.

Las chicas se estaban preparando para el evento, y ella estaba dispuesta a ser seleccionada, por el puro deseo de volver a ver a Itachi. Y por supuesto estar a su lado.

En eso llegaron las hermanitas, una de ellas iba casi arrastrando a la otra.

Onee-san vamos a tomar un capuccino frío. - dijo la chica tímida tratando de animar a la otra.

Ha... Si querías participar en eso podías haberlo hecho sola. - contestó.

Oh, no seas así. - suplicó.

Quien fue la novia de Itachi les reconoció.

Oigan ... Ustedes ... Son... Lady and Dolly. - mirando las incrédulamente.

Ah... Y tu ¿eres?. - dijo la mayor.

Oh... Princess. - dijo la menor asombrada.

¿Quien?. - cuestiono nuevamente.

Si, Princesa que también era conocida en el mundo de la moda era llamada "Princess", una chica de origen japonés que llego a París y conquistó las pasarelas, la menor lo sabia pues ella tenia un buen gusto y estaba al tanto de la moda desde niña, por el otro lado era obvio que la mayor no supiese pues ella le daba mas la música que la moda. Y era por su estilo que Princess le conocía pues ella estaba en el top ten de jóvenes talentosos del continente Europeo ( no se me ocurrió un nombre inteligente).

La pregunta De los sesenta y cuatro mil millones de pesos ... ¿Que estaban haciendo una ex-modelo, una DJ juvenil y una futura diseñadora, cerca del Big Bien?.

Respuesta: Estaban decididas a ser seleccionadas, poder hablar con Mikoto y aclarar las cosas del pasado (ya saben una regresar con el amor de su vida y las otras dos encontrar a sus amigos de la infancia).

¿Que hacen aquí?. - cuestiono la mayor.

Pues... Estamos aquí por la selección. - dijo la menor.

Así... Que también vienen a eso. - dijo triste.

¿Y tú?. - dijo curiosa la hermana mayor.

Bueno... Yo vine a lo mismo... Aunque no es porque me interese ser seleccionada, lo que yo quiero hablar con Mikoto sobre su hijo mayor. - una pequeña lágrima se asomo y de inmediato de la seco.

Oh... - dijo la hermana mayor.

Bueno si tiene un hijo mayor eso quiere decir que... Estaremos mas cerca de encontrarles. - dijo la menor, entusiasmada.

¿Encontrarles?, disculpen pero... ¿A quienes quieren encontrar?. - preguntó la mayor.

Ah... Bueno sus nombres son Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. - dijo la hermana mayor.

EH... ¿Sasuke?. - dijo sorprendida la mayor.

¿Le conoces?. - dijo la hermana mayor.

Solo conozco a Sasuke es el hermano menor de Itachi, en cuanto al otro muchacho no hehe. - dijo la mayor.

Entonces no perdamos el tiempo. - dijo la menor.

¿A que te refieres?. - preguntaron en unísono las dos.

Pues hay que ir de compras, bueno principalmente mostrarnos agradables para la selección. - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Pero que dices no podemos ir con una desconocida. - dijo la hermana mayor.

Ah?... He hehe he... Perdón olvide presentarme mi nombre es Ai Amane. - dijo la mayor

Oh... Yo soy Hinata Hyuga. - dijo la hermana menor.

Ah... Haaaa... Yo soy Sakura Haruno. - dijo un poco desconfiada.

Bien ya que no somos unas desconocidas vamos de compras. - dijo corriendo a la puerta.

He... - dijeron las otras dos mientras se veían una a la otra.

Dicho eso la menor salio junto a las otras dos y efectivamente fueron a comprar claro nada tan llamativo, pues ante todo la modestia, las chicas entraron a una tienda (bien dicho capitán obvió), en la cual eligieron ropa que se apegara a su personalidad y a la vez expusiera su buen físico.

Mientras veían las estantes de ropa dolly y princess hablaban, obvio lady estaba viendo que colores le favorecerían a las 3.

¿Como es que conoces a Hina-chan?. - cuestionó.

Ah, pues bien cuando tenia quince años se realizo una convocatoria para diseñadores y futuros diseñadores para ser mas exactos se solicitaron diseños inovadores, así que a la agencia llego el diseño de ella venia su nombre y sobrenombre, su diseño era extravante, elegante y moderno. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya veo ... - puso una cara triste.

¿que pasa Sakura?. - cuestiono la mayor.

Ah... Estaba pensando ... Que seria bueno que aceptaran la solicitud de intercambio. - dijo mirando al suelo.

¿Solicitud?, ¿piensan cambiar de escuela?. - dijo intrigada.

Hina-chan no lo sabe, es algo así como una sorpresa, ambas deseamos volver a Japón y surgió la convocatoria de intercambio y me atrevi a inscribirnos, espero que mínimo acepten la solicitud de Hina-chan. - dijo observando que su hermana corría de un lado a otro.

¿A que preparatoria de Japón estaba dirigida la convocatoria?. - preguntó

Pues la convocatoria era para varias preparatorias así que la solicitud la hice en el instituto de Konoha. - dijo mirando a Ai.

Ah... Entonces es un hecho que serán aceptadas siempre y cuando sus notas sean buenas. - dijo sonriendo.

¿De verdad?, eso es bueno Hina-chan tiene buenas notas, bueno yo también. - dijo aliviada.

Hinata por fin había encontrado la ropa perfecta para cada una de ellas, ahora solo faltaba provarsela y por supuesto saber que ellas se sentían agusto con la ropa.

Oigan!, pruevense la ropa. - dijo haciendo señas a los vestidores.

Las chicas entraron a los vestidores y solo Hinata y Konan estaban satisfechas con la ropa, Sakura no estaba al tanto de la moda y no le gustaba mucho el usar colores muy claros. Sin embargo no quería herir los sentimientos de su hermanita.

...*inserte As long you love me - Backstreetboys aquí*... - se escucho el celular de Sakura.

¿Quien es Sakura-san?. - preguntó Hinata.

Es un mensaje de Yahiko. - dijo y de dispuso a leer el mensaje.

No... No puede ser... Tengo que llamarle. - dijo pero fue detenida por Hinata.

¿que es lo que te dijo?. - preguntó.

Dijo que una presentación se quedo sin DJ y que logró que me dieran la oportunidad de asistir. - dijo con una sonrisa que adornaba su hermoso rostro.

... *inserte tono de llamada entrante*...

Hinata y Ai no tenían ni idea de quien era Yahiko y no perdieron la oportunidad pues Hinata sabia que Sakura hacia vídeo llamadas así que jalo a Ai, colocándose ambas detrás de Sakura.

Hola!, Sa... Kurita... Señoritas buenas tardes. - dijo un chico de cabello naranja.

Hola Yahiko ... ¿podrias decirme bien lo del DJ y para cuando es?. - dijo sonriente.

Ah... Que cruel solo me hablas para eso...- dijo sarcásticamente.

He he... Sabes que no es así. - dijo traviesa.

Hehe bien, el evento se quedo sin DJ, realmente ni yo se porque les cancelo pero recordé que eres muy audas como DJ y les dije sobre ti, el evento sera hoy a las 7 de la tarde, pssare por ti. - dijo el joven.

¿Que?!. - dijeron las tres.

Hoy es el evento de selección y no sabemos a que hora concluyan, mas aparte el tiempo de espera para saber sobre las seleccionadas y seleccionados para después tomar medidas a todos. - dijo preocupada la chica.

Y ¿crees ser seleccionada?. - dijo burlón.

¿Que dijiste?, Shanaroo!. - dijo cabreada.

Ha ha ha, nada linda nada, estoy seguro que serán seleccionadas las tres, esperemos que la selección sea rápida. Aun así te avisare si pasa algo ¿vale?. - dijo el joven animándolas.

No sabemos cuanto tiempo durará esto y deberás usar ropa mas emm... De DJ o bueno algo así. - dijo Ai.

Pues a final de cuentas a Sakura no le quedó de otras mas que elegir ropa mas acorde con lo de el evento musical, pero esperando no verse tan fuera de lugar en la exhibición de Mikoto.

To be continued...

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**

**Gracias por sus sensuales comentarios.**

**Hij s mi s necesito que me den opciones para Itachi, ya saben una chica.**


	8. Selection and Problems

**Aclaro que este fic es SasuSaku, la historia es mia (la historia no los personajes), los personajes son extraídos del Manga/Anime "Naruto" que le pertenece a Masashi Kisimoto.**

Capítulo 7 Selection and Problems.

Ya estaban preparadas ahora tenían que relajarse y esperar lo mejor. Sinceramente Sakura se sentía un poco presionada pues Yahiko le colgó sin antes haber idealizado un plan de emergencia.

Las chicas trataban de calmarla y a la vez de calmarse ellas pues el pensar que estaban aun paso de acercarse a aquellos chicos que les hacían felices, entre tantas cosas y tantos pensamientos se olvidaron por completo de el evento de selección.

Bueno, bueno debemos de calmarnos las tres estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. - le dijo la mayor.

Haaaaaa!. - se escucho un grito.

Hina-chan?. - se levantaron ambas muchachas.

Son las 2:15!. - dijo alarmada.

¿Y?. - dijo Sakura.

... Oh!, mi Dios!, el evento comenzó hace 15 minutos. - dijo Ai.

¿que?. - dijo la joven.

No digas que y vámonos. - tomo a ambas menores de las manos y salieron corriendo.

Corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas y tacones podían (oh, si correr en tacones es todo un reto), al llegar cerca del Big Bien y cono era de esperar ya habían muchas chicas hay, también habían varones pero sin duda eran mas mujeres.

Pero por el alboroto que tenían se notaba que no sabían por donde debían de formarse y por supuesto como Ai ya había estado ahí hace unas horas supo perfectamente donde debían de formarse, no dudo y llevo a las chicas con ella.

A... Ai-san ¿a donde vamos?. - preguntó Hinata.

Se donde debemos formarnos. - dijo segura.

Y.. ¿Como es que lo sabes?. - preguntó Sakura.

¿Eres policía? o ¿que?. - Respingo la mayor.

... Hmp... - fue lo único que hizo la menor.

Al llegar al lugar los de seguridad la reconocieron.

Hey!, sólo las registradas pueden estar aquí. - gritó uno de ellos.

Y lo estamos genio!. - dijo un tanto fastidiada.

El de seguridad comenzaba a ponerse pesado, para colmo estaba apuntó de correrlas pero el hombre estaba mal de la cabeza si creyó que intimidaria a Ai.

... - solo observaban las chicas al hombre que se acercaba a ellas.

Dejalas, tú trabajo es vigilar, no armar una escena. - dijo un hombre que estaba detrás de ellas.

Las chicas voltearon y en lo que a Ai respecta a ese era el mismo señor Uchiha (se escucha muy pipirisnice, ¿no creen?), Hinata tardo mas en voltear que en correr a abrazar a Sakura, pues con la mirada asesina y la expresión de pocos amigos hizo que las hermanas se asustaran.

Pero... No sabemos si de verdad están registradas. - protesto el de seguridad.

... Si están registradas deberán tener talones de registro. - dijo Fugaku después de dar un gran suspiro. - Y ¿bien?, ¿tienen sus talones de registro?.

Las chicas no dijeron nada y se limitaron a mostrar dichos talones, al verlos Fugaku les hizo señas a los de seguridad para que dejasen el alboroto.

Por lo que veo son las únicas que se informaron bien de donde se iniciaría la fila para la selección. - dijo Fugaku. - Bien pues en unos instantes comenzará esto. - finalizó y se fue a dar las indicaciones a las demas.

Ah!, pero estaban mal de sus cabecitas si creeian que serían las primeras en pasar pues el desorden comenzó cuando les dijeron que deberían formarse por estaturas, Hinata y Sakura quedaron juntas mientras que Ai estaba a unas cuantas chicas atrás por ser un poco mas alta.

Por esa estúpida orden ellas quedaron un poco lejos del inició de la fila aunque estaban agradecidas de no quedar tan atrás, pero bueno ya no podían hacerle absolutamente nada y lo que nadie esperaba era la aproximación de un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

...::::: En la área de selección :::::...

Mikoto Uchiha estaba lista para recibir a las chicas y por supuesto a los chicos que se habían presentado, pero eso no era todo lo que venia ahora era un poco o tal vez lo suficiente como para anerviar a todos los presentes.

*risas* ¿esta todo listo?. - dijo una mujer de cabellera larga, negra y hermosa.

si, señora Mikoto. - dijo un chico de cabello blanco y ojos lilas.

Oh, vamos sabes que no hay necesidad de que me hables de usted. - dijo alegre.

He, cierto ... Pero ¿piensas grabar a todos los candidatos?. - cuestiono.

Ah... No de hecho solo se hará una pequeña grabación aérea que tomara a todos, sin embargo a quienes se grabaran detenidamente serán a los seleccionados. - dijo la mujer.

Entendido. - respondió el joven.

...::::: Tokyo Japón :::::...

La platica aun no cesaba aun, pues los chicos ya habían tenido suficiente risa y por un lado Sasuke ya estaba más tranquilo al ver que su hermano ya estaba mejor.

En tres semanas comienzan las clases. - dijo el mayor.

Si que pereza... Oye Sasuke en ¿que instituto estas?. - dijo el rubio.

Ah... En el instituto de Konoha, ¿por que?. - respondió el Uchiha.

Ah... Genial!. - respondió entusiasmado.

¿Que te pasa dobe?. - pregunto confundido.

Bueno hay una posibilidad de que quede en el mismo grupo que tú. - respondió el rubio.

Ñah. - Respingo el Uchiha.

Que cruel eres teme, -_- . - respondió

Hmp!, idiota sabes que estoy jugando. - respondió el chico.

Bueno ustedes no cambian. - dijo Itachi.

*inserte ring del teléfono*

Bueno?. - levanto la bocina el mayor.

Malo?. - le contestaron en tono de burla.

Itachi reconoció esa voz y escucharle hacer una broma le ocasionaba un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

Itachi... Oh vamos, no te traumes como Sasuke por favor. - dijo.

Ah... Otoosan no es que nos traumenos solo que no estamos acostumbrados a escuchar te hacer bromas. - respondió.

Bien tú madre ya comenzó el evento y creo que es bueno decirte que prestes atención porque esto saldrá en TV, estoy seguro que te llevaras una grata sorpresa. - dijo serio. - y no solo tú, también ellos, ah tengo que irme. - colgó.

Esp... Va!, me colgó. - dijo mirando a los muchachos.

*risas*, que esperabas el tío Fugaku es de pocas palabras. - dijo el rubio.

Cierto, pero me intrigó lo que dijo. - dijo tratando de analizar las cosas.

Ah... ¿que te dijo Itachi?. - preguntó el rubio.

Dijo "ya comenzó el evento y creo que es bueno decirte que prestes atención porque esto saldrá en TV, estoy seguro que te llevaras una grata sorpresa. Y no solo tú, también ellos". - dijo imitando la voz de su padre.

Mm mm... Algo están tramando. - dijo el menor.

¿que quieres decir?. - preguntaron el mayor y el rubio.

Mamá dijo "Contemplen las bellezas de antaño... No la habrán y sigan con el juego.". - dijo tratando de entender las palabras de su madre.

¿Sigan el juego?, ¿grata sorpresa?, ¿que show con los tíos?. - dijo sacado de onda el rubio.

Mm mm... Sea lo que sea creó que estaremos al pendiente de su nueva doll collection, no se me ocurre nada mas. - dijo Itachi.

Y para que demonios quieren que veamos aun montón de crías, superficiales que solo quieren ser "MISS VÍA LÁCTEA". - dijo molesto.

Oye, teme... Normalmente yo soy el idiota pero... Creo que ellas estarán ahí. - dijo el rubio.

¿que te hace pensar eso?. - dijo Itachi.

...::::::::::...

Pues hasta cierto punto Naruto había demostrado un poco mas de cerebro, cosa que medio traumo a Sasuke pero a pesar de esa hipótesis aun no podían saber si ellas estarían ahí y para colmo, ¿como iba a reconocerlas Mikoto si las chicas habían cambiado?, además ni ellos sabían que show con ellas, todo parecía raro pero alguna explicación lógica debían de tener, y más Sasuke él no era de los que creían en la fuerza del destino ni nada, pero por otro lado quien parecía estar más al tanto de ellas y de los chicos era el mismo Fugaku.

...::::::::::...

...::::: Inglaterra (para ser mas exactos en el Big Ben :::::...

El evento ya había iniciado, ahora si las chicas debían de dar todo y mostrarse no tan materialistas para lograr llamar la atención de Mikoto. Las horas iban pasando y las caritas largas también.

Habían chicas que entraban y así como entraban salían y otras que entraban y no salían, esas parecían ser las seleccionadas.

Pero la grabación de las seleccionadas seria mostrada una vez que estuvieran todas.

Ya se acercaba el turno de Hinata y esta ya estaba muy nerviosa y eso no era algo muy bueno, no para ella.

Sakura-chan, tengo miedo. - dijo la chica.

Calma Hina-chan todo estará bien. - le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente como muestra de afecto.

Pues dicho eso le llego la hora a Hinata, antes de entrar solo volteo y vio a Sakura y Ai que le hicieron señas dando a entender "lucky".

Hinata entro y ahí conoció a Mikoto, al principio Mikoto no volteo a ver a la chica.

¿cual es tu nombre?. - dijo Mikoto volteando a ver a la chica.

Mi... Mi... Mi nombre es ... Hinata ... Hyuga. - dijo la chica sonrojada.

Mikoto se quedo impactada al ver a la chica pues era una muchacha bastante linda y agradable, Mikoto le preguntó sobre su familia y esta le contó de su hermana mayor de lo mucho que la quería y lo bien que se la pasaban juntas y a la niña se le fue completamente de la cabeza con quien hablaba y le contó que ellas en su infancia conocieron a unos niños con los que hicieron buenas migas, estaba apunto de dar los nombres de los niños pero recordó en donde y con quien estaba lo que hizo que guardara silencio.

Mikoto la observo encantada de la energía y confianza que la chica mostró.

Ya veo eres tímida, pero a la vez muy energica... Eso me agrada.. ¡Sui-chan!. - dijo contenta.

Si?, Miko-san. - dijo el chico de ojos lilas.

Lleva a Hinata-chan a la selection zone, please. - dijo la mujer.

Hi!, acompañe me señorita. - dijo el joven.

Y sin mas la llevo a donde estaban mas chicas todas ellas seleccionadas. Ahora era el turno de Sakura. Antes de entrar vio a Ai  y lo mismo señas deseándole "lucky".

Bien. - esta vez estaba atenta a la chica. - ¿cual es tu nombre?. - dijo Mikoto.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. - dijo la chica.

Bien cuantame un poco de ti. - dijo la mujer.

A ver.. Tengo una hermana menor muy alegre y tímida.. Aunque no somos hermanas biológicamente aun así la quiero mucho y nos llevamos muy bien. - dijo la chica.

Y al igual que su hermanita contó casi todo menos la parte de la hermandad, (bueno el como ella y Hinata se convirtieron en hermanas), se le fue la cabra y platico todo e incluso estuvo a punto de contarlo de los niños solo que supuso que Hinata ya lo había dicho así que esa información la omitió.

Impresionante. - dijo fascinada. - ¡Sui..!. - dijo

Otra seleccionada. - dijo el chico. A lo que Mikoto respondió con una sonrisa. -acompañene señorita.

La llevo a donde estaba su hermanita. Ambas estaban esperando que Ai corriera con la misma suerte, PES para haberse conocido hace poco hizieron buenas migas.

El tiempo pasaba y las personas igual, unas eran seleccionadas y otras no. Hasta que por fin entró Ai, con una seguridad que infundía respeto, claro pues era de esperarse viniendo de alguien que manejaba las pasarelas con tanta confianza.

...::::: Japón :::::...

Naruto y Sasuke fueron al instituto de Konoha, para terminar el papeleo correspondiente (para ser mas exactos Sasuke acompaño a Naruto), ya de paso Sasuke noto una lista y en ella vio el encabezado que decía **" Alumnos de intercambio"**.

Uhu!, presas. - dijo el Uchiha.

Si, eso es todo Naruto. - dijo una mujer de cabello oscuro y corto.

Ah!, genial muchas gracias rectora Shizune. - dijo el rubio encantado.

EH, dobe mira esto. - dijo el moreno.

Ah, ¿que es eso?. - preguntó el rubio.

No vez el titulo... Son alumnos de intercambio. - dijo el Uchiha.

Ah, a mi me costo mucho hacer mi tramite y ellos únicamente hizieron una solicitud y lo lograron eso es injusto. - reprocho el chico.

Te equivocas Naruto, los alumnos que están en esa lista tuvieron que obtener notas altas para ser admitidos. - dijo Shizune.

Ah, ya veo así que solo havemos mentes brillantes a excepción de Naruto. - dijo burlón el Uchiha.

-_-, no mereces vivir teme, ... O.O oh holy sh*t, ya viste quienes encabezan la lista. - dijo el rubio.

Mm. Dejan e ver, Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga. ¿Las conoces dobe?. - dijo sin importancia.

No, pero esa tal Sakura tiene un buen puntaje. - dijo señalando el puntaje.

A ver... Diablos por dos puntos me gano. Pfff, va ser interesante conocerla. - dijo el chico.

Ya viendo algunos nombres los chicos decidieron irse esta vez Naruto se marcharía a casa y Sasuke fue a la de él.

...::: casa de los Uchiha :::::...

Sasuke llego a casa y no vio a Itachi por un momento creyó que había salido hasta que escucho un ruido en el cuarto de este y noto que la puerta estaba entre abierta. Y su curiosidad nuevamente le gano esta vez noto que Itachi tenia una muñeca tal vez era la que su madre le había dado, pero lo único que logro notar era la cabellera blanca de la muñeca, Sasuke decidió dejar de ver a su hermano.

...::::: Inglaterra (para ser mas exactos en el Big Ben :::::...

Ya había acabado la selección ahora venia la parte de medir, hacer bocetos y más, pero eso no era lo a alarmante, lo que alarmaba era que ya casi era la hora de la presentación y Yahiko no contestaba, Sakura estaba a un minuto de colapsar hasta que...

..*inserte As long you love me - Backstreetboys aquí*... - se escucho el celular de Sakura.

¿Quien es Sakura-san?. - preguntó Hinata.

Deja vu. - dijo Ai.

Hinata se limito a reír, mientras que Sakura decidió contestar.

Yahiko gracias al cielo tenemos un problemon. - dijo preocupada.

¿Por que lo dices sakurita?. - dijo el chico.

Porque estoy selección anda es decir no puedo irme ahora que tomaran y harán los bocetos y el evento del que hablaste... - fue interrumpida.

Ah, mi cielo es por eso que te llame, se cancelo el evento. Así que ya no tienes de que preocuparte. - dijo quitado de pena.

¿Como que se canceló?. - preguntó.

Pues decidieron hacer el evento en Japón dentro de dos meses, aunque no saben si participaras como DJ o no. - dijo el chico.

Haaaaaaa... Bueno. - se quedo pensando.

Pero Japón dentro de dos meses, en ese periodo estamos en clases en el internado. - dijo Hinata.

Bueno luego hablamos sakurita. Bye cuidense señoritas. - dijo y colgó.

Haaaa, sea por Dios. - dijo suspirando.

Mira lo de la siguiente manera una presión menos, no crees. - dijo Ai.

De rato comenzó Mikoto a tomar medidas y realizar los bocetos y para esto comenzaron a ser grabados. Todos y cada uno de los y las seleccionados, Suigetsu como un buen ayudante señalaba de que ángulos y el enfoque que debían de tener cada uno de ellos pues no solo querían exponer cuerpos bonitos, sino que querían dejar en claro la actitud y confianza que poseían cada uno de ellos.

De rato llego Fugaku y se percató de las tres chicas que estaban siendo un tanto imperceptibles, pues a diferencia de muchas que querían acaparar cámara ellas estaban siendo más reservadas.

Y si bien las macaras no las tenían lo suficientemente nerviosas llego el turno de ser medidas y como era de esperar no faltaba la tipa de pechos gigantes ni el tipo musculoso, los típicos "me siento poderoso por mi físico", claro no era como que Hinata y Ai tuvieran algo que envidiarle a la chica pero Sakura era otra cosa, la chica tenía lo suyo pero no le gustaba ser medida del busto pues le apenaba bastante.

Etto.. Hinata-chan… ¿podrías venir?... tomare tus medidas. – dijo Mikoto sonriendo.

Ah… si, si. – dijo apenada y fue a que le midiesen.

Y asi de rapito Mikoto le pidió que levantase los brazos y que no se moviera mucho, lo experta en la materiase le notaba pues en un 2*3, había acabado ahora era el turno de Sakura.

Sakura-chan, ven por favor. – dijo dulcemente.

Ah… esto… esto… estoy un poco nerviosa hehehhe….hehhe. – dijo la chiquilla.

Ah… bueno solo ignora las cámaras. Anda ven que no te comeré. – dijo con una traviesa risa.

o-ok. – finalmente se decidió por ir.

Y al igual que con Hinata, Mikoto le tomo las medidas en un santiamén. De las tres la que restaba era Ai y a diferencia de las otras dos ella nunca perdió la postura y confianza con la que entro, no rechisto nada en cuanto Mikoto le llamo esta se acercó y realizo todo lo que le pedía Mikoto.

Dicho y hecho las medidas fueron tomadas y era obvio que Mikoto, se demoraría en hacer loas muñecas, por lo cual el único motivo de las grabaciones era mostrar quienes habían sido elogiados en todos los aspectos por la gran Mikoto y ya de paso eso mismo le seria de grata sorpresa a los chicos como había dicho Fugaku antes, pero en verdad ¿cómo eran las cosas?.

To be continued...

**Si la historia te gusta manda me un mensaje, ni quiero que se roben mi historia y que le cambien datos o personajes y la hagan pasar por suya ok… respeten el esfuerzo de los demás.**

**Gracias por sus sensuales comentarios.**


End file.
